


You Can Stay With Both of Us

by fvandomtrvsh



Category: Legend of the Seeker (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Will add more tags as I go, i guess, richard is a great husband
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvandomtrvsh/pseuds/fvandomtrvsh
Summary: Kahlan is happily married to Richard and yet she finds herself falling in love with Cara. A series of random scenes exploring Kahlan's life of being a wife and having a girlfriend.
Relationships: Kahlan Amnell/Cara Mason, Kahlan Amnell/Richard Cypher, Richard Cypher & Cara Mason
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	1. Richard

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a self indulgent mess but I figured I should just go ahead and post it, maybe someone out there will enjoy it!

Kahlan paced back and forth in front of their bed, waiting for her husband to get out of the bathroom. She wriggled her hands nervously, trying to steel herself for the conversation they needed to have. 

“Kahlan?” Richard asked with a worried frown. “I've called your name three times.”

“Sorry,” Kahlan said, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly. 

“What's wrong?” Richard asked, gently cupping her face. 

Kahlan leaned into his touch and sighed. “We need to talk.”

“Oh oh, that doesn't sound good.” 

Kahlan gave him a tiny smile, just a twitch of her lips really, at his attempt to lighten the mood. “I need to tell you something and I have no idea what your reaction is going to be and I'm just…” she trailed off, frustrated. 

“Kahlan, hey, whatever it is we can figure it out, okay? We always do.” Richard kissed her forehead lightly. “Just tell me.”

Kahlan nodded and squeezed his hand before pulling away, going back to her pacing. Richard sat down on the bed and watched her with worried eyes. 

“Okay, here it goes…” Kahlan said softly. “I really love you, you know that right? I really do, you're my husband! We've known each other for so long and you're my family and I don't want to lose you.”

“Kahlan, I know, I love you too, but what are you saying?”

Richard had that confused puppy look that Kahlan found adorable and a part of her was begging her to just shut up. She ignored that part and took another deep breath. 

“I'm in love with someone else! And I don't mean like I love them more than I love you or that I'm not in love with you, I'm in love with both of you? But you're my husband and that would be crazy, right? I can't be in love with two people? I really love you, Richard, and I promise nothing happened and it never will, you're my husband and I'm staying with you!”

She had said everything all at once and it took Richard, understandably, a few seconds to make sense of everything. 

“You're in love with someone else? Who?”

Kahlan had been avoiding looking at his face, she didn't know if she could handle it, but his words didn't reveal much so she risked a glance. He just looked confused and maybe a little curious, and she didn't know what to make of it. 

“Cara. I'm in love with Cara,” she said, her voice trembling with emotion. Just saying the words aloud made her weak in the knees. 

“Oh.” Richard's eyes widened in surprise. “Is that why you were acting so weird these past few weeks? I thought you two had fought or something, I was going to ask you about it.”

“Yes. But I swear nothing happened between us. I did want to kiss her but I would never do that to you, you're my husband, my best friend, and I never want to hurt you. I'm going to tell her we can't be friends anymore and explain everything.”

Kahlan kept wringing her hands, feeling like she could explode from the tension. She just wanted Richard to say something, anything, but he sat there silently for a few long minutes. 

“Richard? Did you hear what I said?.”

“Yeah.” He stood up and covered her hands with his, stopping their nervous movements. “Just answer me this: do you love me?”

“Yes! I really do!”

“Do you want to leave me?” 

“No! It's what I'm saying I don't want to leave, I want to be with you.”

“And you also love Cara,” he said more than asked, squeezing Kahlan's hand gently. 

Kahlan closed her eyes, trying to keep tears at bay. “I do,” she said so softly he would've missed it if they weren't standing so close. 

“Kahlan,” Richard said and waited until she had opened her eyes again. “Are you going to be truly happy if you never hear from Cara again?”

“I…” Kahlan looked into her husband's kind eyes and she just couldn't lie. “No. I want her to stick around, I want her to keep dropping by my office just to bring me coffee while she pretends it's not what she's doing, and I want her to come over and help me make dinner and complain about everything, but we can't… We're married, Richard, I don't want to leave you.”

“I know you don't. But all I want is for you to be happy, Kahlan, and you won't be happy if you have to cut Cara out of your life.”

“What are you saying?” Kahlan asked, heart beating so fast she was sure Richard could hear it. 

Richard scratched his head. “I'm not sure? I guess I'm saying you should be with Cara.”

“What!?”

“But not like, leave me for her! I mean you stay with both of us?”

Kahlan let go of his hands to run them through her hair, leaving a mess of curls to fall on her face. 

“That's… How would that even… I don't…” She started to say something but couldn't form a full sentence, a part of her already creating images of a happy future with both Richard and Cara in it. 

“Look, I don't know how that would work but I don't want to lose you either, Kahlan, and I want you to be happy. I've seen you and Cara together and I wasn't thinking about it like that but she makes you happy. She brings a whole side of you that I don't and that's not a bad thing! You make her happy too, I've never seen Cara smile as much as she does around you,” Richard said, pulling Kahlan closer. He gently put a strand of hair behind her ear. “I just want you to be happy, Kahlan Amnell.”

Kahlan studied Richard's face carefully but she could only find genuine love and honesty in those warm gray eyes. She pulled him into a kiss, feeling so overwhelmed with love for him at that moment that she couldn't form any words. Richard kissed her back tenderly but with just as much passion as usual. After they broke apart for air, Richard rested his forehead against hers and they just breathed each other in for a moment. 

“Are you sure?” Kahlan whispered, breaking the silence. “Will you be okay seeing me with Cara? Because I don't want you to be unhappy either.”

“If that's what you want, yeah. It probably won't be much different than usual, right?”

Kahlan just smiled, feeling giddy just thinking about being able to kiss those full lips that had been teasing her for months and not having to feel guilty about it. 

She nodded. “Sure.”


	2. Cara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here, have some gayness.

Cara was watching some trashy horror and looking at cat photos on her phone when the doorbell rang. She didn't even flinch and kept looking at her phone, she hated answering the door because there were always people on the other side. Plus the people she could tolerate usually texted or called before dropping by and she wasn't expecting anyone. The bell rang three more times in quick succession and Cara groaned getting up with her best glare prepared.   
When she opened the door it was to see those grey blue eyes that as much as she wished they didn't, haunted her dreams. Before she could say anything Kahlan was pushing her inside the apartment with surprising strength, the door closing behind her with a bang. Cara opened her mouth to ask what was going on but any words that might've come out were muffled by Kahlan's soft lips pressing against hers. Cara's brain went blank and she reacted instinctively, a hand going to Kahlan's hip while the other went to tangle in black curls. Cara pushed Kahlan against the door making Kahlan moan a little. Cara quickly pulled back, breaking the kiss abruptly. 

“Kahlan! What the fuck?” she asked taking a step back and trying to control her breathing. 

Kahlan smiled, lips starting to bruise, wild curls framing her flushed face and it took all of Cara's self control not to pounce her right then. 

“I told Richard,” Kahlan said, still smiling. “I told Richard I have feelings for you.”

“What?” Cara took another step back, completely lost. “Why would you do that?”

“Because it's the truth. Don't try to deny it Cara, you know it’s true. And it was killing me keeping it from Richard so I told him and he said it was okay.”

“He said what was okay? You having feelings for me?”

“Yes, and acting on them.”

Cara swallowed, feeling strangely vulnerable wearing only sweatpants and a tank top. 

“What does that mean? Richard let you come here and have a quick fuck with me and then you go and tell him all about it?”

“No!” Kahlan stepped closer to Cara. “He… We talked and he said he just wants me to be happy and he knows being with you will make me happy.”

Cara tried to step away again but her leg bumped against the couch. Something warm was spreading through her at Kahlan's words and she didn't like it. “So you're leaving him then?”

“No, I love him. I just… Love you,too.”

Kahlan looked at her through her lashes, biting her lip to keep a loving smile from taking over her face and Cara was just feeling too much at once and had no idea how to deal with that. 

“I'm sorry, I just got so excited I just barged in here throwing all this on you!” Kahlan guided Cara into a sitting position on the couch. “I didn't even consider this might not be something you want and I know you don't like to talk about feelings but sometimes you just have to woman up, Cara.”

“I'm plenty woman Kahlan.”

“I know you are.” Kahlan’s smile was way too fond for Cara's taste and she just wanted to kiss it off. “I know you want me Cara, you've made that very clear more than once but I don't think I can do casual.”

“What do you want, Kahlan?”

“You.”

Cara looked away from those blue eyes that were shining too brightly with something Cara had never seen directed at her. 

“And Richard,” she said in a low voice. 

“Yes. Both of you.” Kahlan ran a finger through Cara's hair and Cara immediately leaned into the touch cursing her traitorous body. “Is that something you would be interested in?”

Cara looked up at the beautiful woman standing in front of her. Kahlan was kind and nice and everything Cara wasn't and as much as she hated to admit there was just something that drew her in and now Cara couldn't imagine not having the other woman in her life. She had obviously thought about having her way with Kahlan, more times than she could count, the woman was drop dead gorgeous after all, but in none of her fantasies had Kahlan ever looked at her with such soft eyes and even softer touch. It awaked something inside of Cara that she didn't even know she needed. 

“What exactly does that mean? Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?”

Kahlan grinned happily. “Yes. Cara Mason, will you be my girlfriend?”

Cara shook her head, not really believing what she was hearing. Cara Mason didn't do girlfriends but Cara Mason was also pretty much helpless when it came to Kahlan Amnell. 

“If I say yes does it mean I can pull you into this couch and fuck you until you can't walk and no angry husbands?”

“Yes.” Kahlan’s eyes darkened and she stepped between Cara’s legs. 

It felt like something Cara should probably think more about it and make sure Kahlan wasn't on drugs or something but with Kahlan looking at her like that Cara didn't really give a fuck anymore. She laid down on the couch and pulled Kahlan on top of her in a swift motion. 

“Yes,” she mumbled just before their lips met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know your thoughts, if anyone is reading this at all hahaha


	3. Zedd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cara and kahlan are disgustingly gay and zedd almost has a heart attack

“So, what do you want to do?” Kahlan asked, watching as Cara hung her red leather jacket by the door. 

Cara smirked, Kahlan was just too easy. “You,” she said, closing the distance between them with quick steps and pulling Kahlan flush against her. 

Kahlan rolled her eyes. “I don't know why I even ask.”

“I didn't hear you complain the other times,” Cara said, kissing her neck in a spot she knew drove Kahlan crazy. 

Kahlan mumbled something that sounded more like a moan and Cara smiled against her neck, kissing that same spot again before pulling back to see Kahlan's face. She had her eyes closed, her body already relaxing against Cara. It never stopped surprising Cara how easily she could get Kahlan worked up, you would think she didn't get laid on a daily basis.   
Cara tangled a hand in Kahlan's dark curls, pulling them out of the ponytail in a less than gentle way. She swallowed Kahlan's response with a deep kiss that made Kahlan wrap her arms around Cara's neck to keep her close. Cara didn't waste any time pushing Kahlan onto the couch and straddling her waist, she loved how dark Kahlan's eyes got when she was like this. She licked at Kahlan's bottom lip, biting it just a little before kissing her hungrily. Cara was planning on taking her time, just kissing Kahlan slowly until she was begging but Kahlan had other plans, she pulled insistently at Cara's shirt until the blonde rolled her eyes and took the shirt off, throwing it behind her without a care where it landed.   
Kahlan looked at the newly exposed skin with hungry eyes, a hand traced a scar with an almost reverent touch and Cara quickly reattached their lips. She had never told Kahlan how she had acquired the more serious scars and Kahlan hadn't asked but lately Cara had noticed she seemed to be paying extra attention to them. Cara made sure to always keep her too distracted to form thoughts, she didn't need Kahlan asking questions and figuring out the extent of Cara's fucked up self.   
Cara sucked on Kahlan's neck, at the same time she squeezed one of her breasts and was rewarded with a moan. She grinned against Kahlan's neck before finding another perfect place to leave another mark on her pale skin. Cara enjoyed leaving her mark on Kahlan knowing Richard would see it and know exactly how they got there. Kahlan took advantage of her momentary distraction to undo her bra, a hand squeezing Cara's breast hard. Cara groaned and pulled back, throwing the bra away and pulling Kahlan's shirt off. She had definitely given up on taking it slow. Kahlan pulled her back down into a bruising kiss. Cara's right hand sneaked its way inside Kahlan's shorts and started teasing her through her underwear.   
Cara heard the door, of course she did, no matter what she was doing her senses were still sharp and she didn't miss details easily. That didn't mean she was gonna stop what she was doing, kissing Kahlan, feeling the wetness pooling between her legs, that was almost top one priority as far as she was concerned. Kahlan moaned loudly against her mouth and Cara couldn't help but smile, completely forgetting about the door and Richard at the sound. 

“Kahlan?” someone called, so soft it was almost a whisper. 

Cara broke the kiss at the voice, she didn't stop her hand though, still teasing Kahlan through her underwear. She looked up with slightly curious eyes, that was not Richard that was standing there. Kahlan bucked her hips against Cara's hand insistentently and Cara snapped her attention back to the woman under her. She considered just keep going, it was pretty rude to leave someone hanging but the old man looked like he was nearing an aneurysm so she stopped her ministrations and pulled her hand out of Kahlan's shorts. 

“Cara, I swear to god…” Kahlan started saying, opening her eyes to glare. “Zedd!!”

Kahlan sat up so quickly Cara almost fell off the couch with her motion, she rolled her eyes at Kahlan's panic as she pulled a cushion to hide her half naked state. Cara sat back against the couch, not bothering to cover herself, she didn't give a fuck who saw her boobs. 

“Hey Zedd! I just got a letter from…” Richard's voice echoed inside the house as he entered the room to find his grandfather standing there like he was rooted to the spot. 

“Maybe you shouldn't come in here, my boy,” Zedd said in a strangled voice. 

“Why?” Richard asked, already ignoring the words. “Oh. I didn't know you would be here Cara.”

“I finished chasing a lead so… “ Cara shrugged. 

Richard nodded and then looked at his grandfather that looked even more like he was having an aneurysm or two. He bent down and picked Cara's shirt up, throwing at her. “You should probably, uh, put that back on.”

Cara almost rolled her eyes at how he made sure to keep his gaze anywhere but at her breasts but she was also glad that he was such a prude, it meant he wasn't ogling women on the streets. Cara put the shirt back on and glanced at Kahlan that was unusually quiet. She had never seen Kahlan looking so mortified and had to fight an amused smile. 

“What in the sixth hell is going on here?!” Zedd asked looking between them. 

This time Cara did smile, this was gonna be fun. She got up and went into the kitchen to find some chips or popcorn but kept an ear out so she wouldn't miss anything. 

“Uh, well…” Richard started awkwardly. “Cara and Kahlan are…”

“What?”

“It's complicated…” Kahlan said. 

“Yes, I should think so since we just caught you cheating on my grandson and he doesn't look the least bothered!”

“I wasn't cheating!”  
“She wasn't cheating!” Richard said at the same time as Kahlan. 

“Cara is…”

“They have…”

Richard and Kahlan looked at each other, both looking lost at how to explain their relationship to their grandfather. 

“Oh for fucks sake!” Cara had thought the conversation was going to be amusing but it was just painful to watch now. “I'm dating Kahlan and Richard is okay with it. They are still happily and disgustingly married but Kahlan also gets to have sex with me and we are all okay with the arrangement.”

Three pairs of eyes turned to her, Richard looking somewhat relieved and thankful, Kahlan seemed to have adopted the mortified look and Zedd, she had no idea what the look on his face meant. 

“I don't know how it's any of your business anyways, wizard,” she said, eating a handful of chips that she had found in one of the cabinets. “If they say she isn't cheating is all that should matter to you.” Cara sighed, realizing she wasn't getting laid any time soon after all that and headed to the door. “I'm gonna go, call me later if you want Kahlan. See ya, Richard.”

The last thing she saw was Richard waving before she was out of the door and onto the suburban street.


	4. Basketball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly? idek, just them being dorks I guess

Kahlan tied the bathrobe around her waist and exited the bedroom, feeling finally relaxed after the exhausting week she had. She headed to the kitchen looking for a snack but was distracted by the tap tap of a ball coming from the back of the house. Kahlan opened the backdoor only to find herself rooted on the spot at the sight of her husband and girlfriend playing basketball, both to her delight, shirtless. She smiled to herself and leaned back against the door, deciding to just enjoy the show. 

Cara bumped into Richard, almost sending him crashing, and scored a basket, smiling smug as she did. 

“Come on Cypher, you need to keep up!” 

Richard raised a hand asking Cara to wait. He was breathing heavily and Cara rolled her eyes running a hand through her slightly wet hair. 

“Here.” Kahlan handed them water bottles. “Better stay hydrated.”

Richard took the bottle gratefully, quickly uncapping and taking a big sip. 

“I didn't know you played Cara,” Kahlan said, only a little distracted by the blonde's lack of shirt. 

“She was the best of her team in high school,” Richard said, finally breathing more easily. 

“You were?”

Cara shrugged, sipping her water. “Not like the kids were any good.”

“I invited her to play with us against Narcotics,” Richard said grinning. “We're finally going to win this time.”

“Not if your team gets as tired as you after only a few minutes.” Cara said with a snort. “Come play Kahlan, maybe your husband will play better with a partner.”

“Me? I'm in my bathrobe!”

“So?” Cara arched her perfect eyebrows in question. “Take it off, not like we haven't seen what's underneath.”

Kahlan really hated how easily Cara could still make her blush. “I'm not getting naked in my backyard! And I just had a bath, I don't want to get all sweaty.”

"Are you sure?" Cara smirked, stepping closer to her. 

Her smile was downright predatory, sending shivers up Kahlan's back. 

"Cara…" Her voice came out shaky, ruining the warning tone Kahlan was hoping for. 

Cara invaded her personal space, completely ignoring her protest and with one swift motion had the robe's belt in her hand. Kahlan only just barely had the presence of mind to keep it from falling open. 

"Cara!" Kahlan exclaimed, surprised. She knew she shouldn't be, this was exactly the type of thing she should expect from her girlfriend. "Seriously?"

Cara was still smirking, not bothered in the least by Kahlan's glare. Kahlan looked in Richard's direction expecting at least a sympathetic smile but instead found his eyes glued to her hand's as if willing the robe to fall open. 

"I'm not playing anything naked, you both can just forget it!"

Richard looked disappointed for a few seconds before a smile found it's way back into his face. "Will you play at least? Cara wasn't kidding, I do need to practice."

"I'm more of a volleyball kind of girl."

"Then you'll fit in just right with Richard." Cara said deadpan. 

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" 

Kahlan glanced from Richard's hopeful face to Cara's quietly amused one and it didn't matter if she had just gotten clean or if she was exhausted from work, all she wanted to do was spend time with the two most important people on her life and if they wanted to play basketball of all things she might as well join. 

"Fine, I'll play." She reached out to snatch the robe's belt out of Cara's hand "But I'll do it fully clothed, thank you very much."

Just as she was going back inside the house she heard Richard's voice in what she was sure was supposed to be a whisper. 

"I told you she wouldn't get naked outside."

Cara's reply was softer but Kahlan could still make out every word and couldn't hold back the pleasant shiver that ran up her back. 

"Night's not over yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're reading this, hope you're having fun. feel free to hit me up on tumblr aka fvandomtrvsh xD


End file.
